


lumberjack

by mikas_pub



Series: oneshots [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mild Gore, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikas_pub/pseuds/mikas_pub
Summary: something hurriedly written based on this song: https://youtu.be/0EKEZ_iihe4english translation here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1mgr5IHyxBYNqFqciHd3UPRmN1xFK0DZ7U3zm89YWvUI/edit
Relationships: Hachimenroppi/Tsukishima (Durarara!!)
Series: oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864324
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	lumberjack

the forest is shaking again. nobody knows if it’s from all of the living creatures running away to save their lives, or from the trees falling one after another. there’s something terrible happening at the moment, - and yet it became the routine to the forest inhabitants. 

_i cut the pine trees,_

_i cut the spruces,_

_no matter young or old, the dead and the alive ones._

\-- i-iza-aya-a--ku-un!! - echoes through the forest. a man of steel with the angriest expression on his face is hurriedly making his way, slicing all of the trees that happen to be in his way in single axe slices. he is the very reason of today’s chaos, and the one that happened last week, and every single one that ever had happened. inhabitants have forgotten the peaceful days that were while this blonde disaster wasn’t around. 

_scaring off the squirrels, breaking down the birds’ nests,_

_slicing up some peckers with my axe._

while rushing through the forest, he was clearly unbothered by anything that happened around. the animals screeching in pain and terror, the rumble he was causing and the grinding of his own metal limbs - nothing distracted him from his target. a one would notice that he had a certain point he was moving to (surprisingly enough to see such determination on face of a machine, a steel woodcutter as himself), the point being the hermit’s shack located in the very middle of the forest. 

_and i’m not sorry, i feel no worries -_

_‘cuz i’m the steel man, i am the lumberjack:_

_with no heart and with no soul -_

_you go to hell with your complaints._

\-- my, my, - a voice is heard. a human is standing in front of a shack, indicating that himself was the wanted hermit. - you finally found me… took you a while. - the man said and walked towards a metallic invader of peace, ignoring everything that was still alive moving in the opposite direction - as far as they could get, away from the centre of this apsurdity.

\-- shut up! i’ve came for the only thing i need, and today i’m gonna get it from you! - robotic-like voice of the steel man roars again, making everything around him crawls away in fear. everything, but not the brunette hermit, who was now stading amazingly calms and still a couple of meters away from the lumberjack.

_hey, you girl, you should come here,_

_you have a soul - show it to me!_

\-- so be it. - human announces, charging into first offensive attack with a blade that appeared from the countless folds of his clothing. 

a combat between the two wrecked even more destruction, than the steel man himself. soon enough, anything that was going on with them couldn’t be seen by a third party from the dust that they have rised. either way, as there is the end for everything, there was the end for this battle, too.

a sight from this place looked terrible. there was barely any greenery left around the place where the two fought, only seperate little islands of grass that somehow managed to make it through. there was no more of the hermit’s shack as there was no sight of trees - the bare ground was surrounding them. as the human, defeated, layed on the remains of his territorry, the machine was holding an axe to his chest just so it wouldn’t touch the body.

_cutting precisely, without hestitation;_

_hands of mine are not shaking, taking out your heart._

_i’ll shake off the blood and clean it up with tissue -_

_cold-blooded like a seashell._

the lumberjack was holding an organ he just reclaimed with his two powerful hands. a treasure that he was longing for so long was finally in his hands, still warm. there was nothing else for him in this world, only himself and a human heart, a heart of his dearest enemy. on a thought of this man, a flash ran through his mind, awakening him from the daydreaming. that very moment, the blonde has begun preparing himself. tearing apart a layer of steel that served as cloth for him effortlessly, he revealed a little door that was placed in his chest. taking the knob with shaky hands, he opened the door slowly, since it hurted to him as much as it would hurt for us to tear away a rib.

_let’s open up my very own ribcage,_

_put your heart in and the soul is turning on:_

_all the feeling just start working, empathy is there, as well_

_and what i see first is your body on a bloodied grass lawn…_

* * *

\-- t-t-tsuki… tsuki! tsukishima, y...you hear me?

the voice tears apart all of the visions that the dream has created. but certainly not the feelings. tsukishima feels his chest ache just as well as he did in the dream, his hands soaked in something wet… he sits up on his bed, vision blurred since it’s very early in the morning and he hasn’t got his glasses on.

\-- are you alright?...you just.. started c-crying and saying “i’m so sor-rry” over a..and over… - roppi explains as he sits down next to him, trying not to show that he was, in fact, concerned. but tsukishima is still not awake yet. he feels like this person near him was just… somewhere else. it takes heiwajima a while to realise that he’s no longer in the cursed forest and he didn’t do anything but sleep…

\-- i-i’m so sorry, roppi-san… let’s just.. forget about this, okay?

author note: 

the realisation the songfic might be blurry here as i tried not to use a lot of words, but i’ll explain it manually. 

tsukishima and hachimenroppi are known as the polar opposite of their origins, shizuo and izaya. in tsukishima’s dream, he is shizuo, chasing izaya as he always does. at the end izaya sacrifices his heart, giving it away to the steel man. 

the song’s chorus says:

_lips as rose are red and bright,_

_eyebrows as the darkest night_

_human’s daughter, give your soul_

_away to me in moonlight._

and after the human heart is transferred, brutal and destructive shizuo becomes empathic, thoughtful tsuki, while the generous izaya changes to merciless, cruel and hateful roppi.


End file.
